1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for performing conflict analysis of replicated changes among nodes in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an active continuous availability environment, applications are deployed and executing on two or more sites at the same time, against non-shared copies of the same data. Notwithstanding the possibility of conflicting accesses to the same data, many current environments do not employee locks across sites to serialize access because of the high cost of holding locks over distances greater than 15-20 fiber kilometers. Inbound Online Transaction Processing (OLTP) traffic is routed to a particular site of multiple sites on the basis of current resource availability information in order to achieve maximum performance. Application data changes are captured at both sites and replicated to the alternate site, as a method of synchronization. Because the probability of conflicts is high, in such a configuration, replication/synchronization engines typically employ static conflict resolution rules to avoid conflicting transactions to a database record.
Another conflict resolution technique for managing conflicts between transactions to a same database at different site logs the conflicts for later analysis and resolution by application/business Subject Matter Experts (SMEs).
A still further technique avoids conflicts by partitioning the data set such that one subset of application data is only ever executed on one site.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for handling conflicts among transactions to data sets and databases maintained at sites at multiple geographical locations.